


I'll take you to paradise

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c.
Genre: Ceremonial Dragging, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's December 3, 2015 - the day of the opening of the 42nd Parliament of Canada and Geoff Regan gets more than what he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take you to paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write this one since the photos of Justin Trudeau and Rona Ambrose ceremonially dragging Geoff Regan after he won the nomination for Speaker of the House of Commons came out. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

**_December 3, 2015 – Canadian House of Commons_ **

The voting for the Speaker of the House was done through a secret ballot so there was absolutely no way for anyone to know on who was likely to win the voting. It came as a surprise to  Geoff Regan that he won the voting and was now the Speaker of the House starting on the 42nd Parliament.

As he was already an MP for quite a long time, he already knew how this would go: When his name would be called out, he would pretend to be reluctant of coming up and the Prime Minister and the Leader of the Opposition would personally come over to his seat to “drag” him to where the Speaker of the House is to be seated.

It was a tradition that dated back to when the British Speakers risked execution the moment they deliver news to the King that is considered displeasing.

This was it, this was finally the moment. His name had been called and he did what was expected. He displayed staged reluctance as the Prime Minister and the Leader of the Opposition walked up to where he stood to ceremonially drag him over to the Speaker’s seat.

“You ready?” Justin Trudeau, the Prime Minister, whispered to the Leader of the Opposition

“I should be the one to ask you that.” Rona Ambrose, the Leader of the Opposition asked, “After all, I’ve stayed in the House of Commons a lot longer than you did so I’ve seen more of this happen.”

“Well, I’m the Prime Minister now so…” Justin piped up

“There he is…” Rona said, cutting off Justin, “MP Geoff Regan of Halifax West. Let’s go ahead and _drag_ him!”  

Geoff looked up and saw the pair with their enticing looks. Enticing him to be dragged by them to the Speaker’s chair. If that wasn’t enough, he felt a bit starstruck – there he was, about to be dragged by an attractive looking pair with equally attractive track records.

He did his best to conceal how starstruck he really was though. Showing his true feelings about this would be deemed unparliamentary. It would be an irony if he, who is the one to call out the MPs who act unparliamentarily, would be the one to act unparliamentarily on his first day on the job as the Speaker.

Fellow MPs patted his back and one gave him a hug before, enticing him to step forward - and he did so reluctantly. _All part of the custom_ , he thought to himself. Suddenly, he found a hand pulling him by the necktie – it was the Prime Minister’s.

He was being dragged forward by the Prime Minister. Soon enough, the Opposition Leader joined in, taking him by the left arm as the Prime Minister took his right.

Rona and Justin sported smiles as they dragged Geoff to the Speaker’s Chair. Members of the Parliament watched by with anticipation, clapping and cheering as Geoff was dragged to the center. Geoff meanwhile continued to pretend that he was trying to struggle out of the pair’s hold.

When they got to the center, Justin decided to twist Geoff’s right arm to his back while Rona kept her hold on to Geoff’s left arm. Justin then motioned for them to pass through the right, Geoff motioned for them to pass through the left.

Rona obliged, dragging Geoff to her direction while holding his left arm above her head and Justin followed suit, although he still kept Geoff’s right arm twisted behind his back.

Justin then patted Geoff on his back as he and Rona let go of his arms. Geoff bowed down to the man who had awaited him by the Speaker’s chair, then he gave Justin a hug as Rona watched. Justin then motioned for Geoff to step up to the Speaker’s chair as Geoff climbed up the steps.

Geoff had expected the pair to return to their seats but instead, the lights suddenly dimmed and he heard footsteps racing up the steps and he felt a pair – no! two pairs of arms pushing him down to the Speaker’s chair. Members of the Parliament were now panicking and he felt the same. Were they experiencing an attack now? And if yes? Why are they being attacked?

A spotlight suddenly came on, but as Geoff remembered, the session hall of the House of Commons doesn’t have spotlights. Before he knew it, music was suddenly blasted from the speakers inside the session hall and the Prime Minister and the Leader of the Opposition were now standing before him, breaking into dance.

_Taking it slow, but it's not typical_

_He already knows that my love is fire_

_His heart was a stone, but then his hands roamed_

_I turned him to gold and it took him higher_

Justin took off his coat as he started dancing and he spun it up and threw it to the right of the benches that was occupied by members of his own party.

“This is fucking unparliamentary!” Tom Mulcair, the leader of the NDP, shouted from the back

“And so is the language you’re using!” Justin piped back

Rona continued dancing as she watched Justin take off his necktie, then she motioned for Justin to come nearer to the Speaker of the House’s seat. The two then went near the Speaker of the House (who was still seated and shocked) with knowing glares and smiles.

Then suddenly, Geoff felt both of his arms being twisted to the back by Rona and Rona kept a steady hold on his arms as Justin proceeded to use his necktie to tie up Geoff’s hands.

“What in the world are you two doing?” Geoff said with a mortified expression

“Just watch me.” Justin said as he stepped back to open the buttons of his top. Rona let go of Geoff and stepped back as well.

_Well, I'll be your daydream, I'll be your favorite things_

_We could be beautiful_

_Get drunk on the good life, I'll take you to paradise_

_Say you'll never let me go_

Rona stood by Justin and then she freed Justin from his top. Justin was only now clad in an undershirt and his slacks while Rona still remained fully dressed.

Then Rona ran her hand over Justin’s chest in a sensual manner as Justin did the same, but to her back. The two then locked each other in a brief kiss as they continued to touch each other.

When Rona and Justin had broken from the brief kiss, Rona looked over to the benches on the left side where her party seated. There she saw Stephen Harper, now a backbencher, standing up and yelling “What the hell do you think you are you doing!”

Suddenly he was held back by fellow backbenchers. “Stop ruining this moment like you ruined this country!” Mark Warawa (the MP for Langley-Aldergrove) shouted to him. Rona turned away from the benches and placed her attention back to Justin who was now taking off his undershirt. She was cheering on Justin and so did the rest of the MPs.

_Deep in my bones, I can feel you_

_Take me back to a time only we knew_

_Hideaway_

Rona then felt someone tug her dress and when she looked down, it was a young MP who then gave her a few dollars. She knew what exactly to do. She threw the dollars on Justin as he started to give the Speaker of the House a lap dance.

A few MPs then filed out of their seats and went closer to where the Speaker’s chair was situated. They took out their phones to take pictures and videos. “Damn, this is so glorious!” Rona shouted

“Looks like the Speaker of the House is enjoying this spectacle!” Justin teased

“Geoff looks reluctant though.” Rona said, “I bet he’s just _trying_ to be reluctant.”

“Still thinking this is part of the ceremonial dragging tradition?” Justin asked Geoff

“You can stop _trying_ to be reluctant now!” Rona told Geoff

Now, Geoff was sweating and yes – he was quite feeling something. Something he _shouldn’t_ be feeling. It’s like he suddenly felt turned on with the lap dancing that the Prime Minister is giving him. He watched as Justin swayed his body – then Justin let his bottom touch his hardened erection just a little bit.

_We could waste the night with an old film_

_Smoke a little weed on the couch in the back room_

_Hideaway_

_Say you'll never let me go_

_Say you'll never let me go_

Justin then pulled something out of his pocket. It was a joint. He then lit it up and started smoking as he continued his lap dance.

“What the heck are you doing now?” Geoff asked as beads of sweat formed on his forehead

“Why don’t you try this?” Justin said as he dangled the joint on Geoff’s face

Geoff tried his hardest to hold his breath. No, he was not going to inhale marijuana. Especially that he still had other duties to attend to as soon as this debauchery he’s subjected to is over. It would be unparliamentary for him to preside Parliament sessions while he’s high.

“Justin, stop that!” Rona said as she yanked the joint from Justin’s hands

“But Rona…” Justin whined as Rona sported a disapproving look at him, “Well, I do have other ways of making Mr. Regan feel high.” He now said with a seductive smirk

And suddenly, the music changed…

_Euphoria_

_Forever, ’till the end of time_

_From now on, only you and I_

_We’re going up-up-up-up-up-up-up_

Justin proceeded to run his hand over Geoff’s erection and Geoff tried his best to control himself. _Conceal, don’t feel_ , he repeated to himself as Justin proceeded to remove the belt of his slacks. He wanted to let loose of himself then and there but he couldn’t because he knew that it would mean he was going to kiss his political career goodbye.

Rona embraced Justin from behind and the two engaged in French kissing as Justin worked on unzipping Geoff’s slacks. When the slacks of the Speaker of the House had been unzipped, Rona and Justin broke from their French kiss and Justin proceeded to pull the boxers of the Speaker of the House down.

_Euphoria_

_An everlasting piece of art_

_A beating love within my heart_

_We’re going up-up-up-up-up-up-up_

MP Elizabeth May of the Green Party decided to step up on the podium where the Speaker’s chair was and she decided to do Loreen’s “crab dance” as her fellow MPs took a video of her doing the dance with Justin, Rona and the Speaker of the House engaging in a steamy interaction at the background.

Geoff wanted to run away from all of this – but then he remembered that his hands were still tied up. “I’m fucked!” Geoff muttered as he watched everything unfold – Justin about to suck him off, Rona watching intently and some MPs having themselves filmed while dancing ridiculously to the music with him, Justin and Rona on the background.

“Oh yes, that’s what I plan to do.” Justin said as he licked his lips, before taking Geoff’s length into his mouth

And suddenly, Geoff felt euphoria creeping over him. As if he was now high. High off Justin’s lust. He realized that there was no use to him holding back his feelings about this entire thing.

“Are you sure you want this?” Justin asked in a serious tone. Asking someone if they want to engage with him in a sexual act was always something he made sure to do.

“Y-yes please, Mr. Prime Minister.” Geoff said as he sighed from relief. He can finally stop concealing those feelings that he has had since this all started.

He suddenly found himself scream from pleasure – causing everyone to stop what they were previously doing in order to intently watch him orgasm.

Then he realized what he just did. This was it…his political career was about to go down the drain for the way he reacted to what Justin and Rona have done to him. He expects to be fired from his job as soon as this is over but he didn’t care much. He just got the best blowjob of his life from the Prime Minister of Canada himself!

And then he heard his alarm clock ring.

He jolted up from his bed, realizing that it was all just a dream. Yet it felt so surreal.

He checked his phone, “6:00 A.M., December 3, 2015” the screen read.

Geoff took a sigh of relief as he got up his bed and walked up to his closet to retrieve the clothes that he was going to wear for the opening of the 42nd Parliament. It was still uncertain if he was going to become the next Speaker of the House but win or lose, he'll accept the outcome. 

Though a part of him hopes he'd win. _Maybe, just maybe, a surprise from the Prime Minister himself would await him._


End file.
